<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not at first by trashdaisies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596748">not at first</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashdaisies/pseuds/trashdaisies'>trashdaisies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Futurama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi, Self Insert, Selfship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashdaisies/pseuds/trashdaisies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello-” she says, her throat slightly dry.<br/>“Where am I?” she asks, now looking at the odd man in the lab coat in front of her.<br/>“The year 300, follow me.” he says, his tone much more lightweight than before, but carrying the same sense of drama and musty curtains.<br/>He begins yo becne her to the next room, babbling on about the year 300, all air of cultivated drama left.</p><p> </p><p>or, my self insert futerama fic!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bender Rodriguez x Original Female Character(s), Bender Rodriguez/Reader, Philip J. Fry/Turanga Leela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not at first</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stella gasps as she falls out of the cryo-tube, her body weak and aching.<br/>Then she swallows as she sees the large glass window and the sight outside of it.</p><p>Her mouth is agape as she looks at the towering skyline, the oddly shaped buildings each unique and interesting to look at.<br/>There  are light green translucent tubes running and weaving throught the city, people wooshing through them as she watches.</p><p> </p><p>Then someone startles her out of her shock by saying in a loud, dramatic voice</p><p>“Welcome to the future!” this person, that sounds like a man, stretches out their words like a overly dramatic actor in a knock off shakespear play that they are determined is their ‘breakout role’.</p><p>She whips around, the hair sticking out of her bun bobbing up and down with her small shocked jump.</p><p>“Hello-” she says, her throat slightly dry.<br/>“Where am I?” she asks, now looking at the odd man in the lab coat in front of her.<br/>“The year 300, follow me.” he says, his tone much more lightweight than before, but carrying the same sense of drama and musty curtains.<br/>He begins yo becne her to the next room, babbling on about the year 300, all air of cultivated drama left.</p><p>---------</p><p>She hisses as her ‘career chip’ is pressed into the soft flesh of her palm, she notices that it doesn't draw blood but it does leave a little puffed up spot that she presumes will be there permanently.</p><p>The doctor hands her a small card, then explains</p><p>“This will get you to your new job, where you will start working immediately.”<br/>“What job?” she asks curiously, her head still crained to watch the people rush by in the green tubes.<br/>“You will work as the cook at a package delivery company.”</p><p>She smiles slightly at this, still a bit frazzled by her awakening.<br/>She doesn't mention her worry about living situations, that worry not registering fully in her fuzzy brain yet.</p><p>As she walks down the stairs to the floor she begins to wonder about her new job, about the people working there.<br/>Will there be aliens? She ponders, tapping into her fascination with the unexplained phenomena.<br/>Or will aliens not have been discovered, thats not likely, right?<br/>Why does a package delivery company need a chef?</p><p>These questions continue even as she grapples with the fear of hights that gnaws at her insides as she whooshes through the plastic tubes.<br/>----------<br/>After she is dropped out of the tube, her legs shaky from the rush of fear that engulfed her senses, she looks at the building in front of her. </p><p>It is painted a bright red, it’s round tower accompanied by a large, landing pad type area with an open roof. <br/>She couldn’t see inside, but she assumed<br/>it was where they kept the deliveries they had to make. </p><p>Stella presses her thumb to the big red button that serves as what she assumes is a doorbell. It buzzes then a chinese woman dressed in a pink cropped tracksuit steps out to greet her.</p><p>“You must be stella!” she says cheerily, looking her over with suspicious eyes then pulling her inside the bulbous red building.</p><p>Inside is a large pale green and red spaceship, its sides smooth and painted with the words<br/>‘Planet express’ and its accompanying logo.<br/>She gapes at this for a few seconds before the girl drags she away towards the other side of the magnificent ship.</p><p>Someone besides her hums a tune, his footsteps muffled, as if made by a worn down and ratty sneaker.</p><p>She turns to see a redhead, his hair fluffed and pulled away from his forehead. He has small and light freckles sprinkled across his nose, but nowhere else.<br/>He wears a white shirt, the edges of the bottom hem stained a darker shade than the rest of the shirt, accompanying  it he wears a red bomber and a pair of ratty bluejeans.<br/>He also has a can of brightly colored soda, the name of the brand obscured by his fingers. <br/>“Hi- im stella, the new cook?” you say, almost a question,</p><p>“Heya, I'm fry.” he says, not offering his hand out as she had expected of a workplace.<br/>He just takes a swig from the soda, snaking his lips a bit afterward. <br/>Maybe its casual, she thinks, not knowing how correct she truly was. <br/>“Oh-! I'm Amy by the way” the woman who led her in said, remembering the need to introduce herself.</p><p>Five others walk down the metal stairs to join the rest of them,<br/>One of them is an old looking scientist, his body lumped and drooping as he straightens his glasses to look ather.<br/>Another is a shellfish type man, his skin a bright pinky orange as he scuttles toward you with interest.<br/>As he walks up to her she extends her  hand out, offering a bright smile and a<br/>“Hello! I am stella, the new cook! ”<br/>She attempts to make his appearance and odor not startle her, and she succeeded.<br/>“I am zoidberg!” he says, his voice watery and gravely at the same time.<br/>Then he adds,<br/>“Please cook fish.”<br/>Stella laughs at this, but logs it, hoping to make at least one friend here.<br/>“I am doctor hubert j farnsworth,” the old man says, his voice carrying a light warble tone to it.<br/>“And this is leela,” he says, pointing at a woman with lovely purple hair tied into a high ponytail. She only has one eye, stella  notices with a start, but not wanting to be rude says<br/>“Your hair looks lovely”<br/>leela smiles, offering a flattered thanks as she pets her hair. </p><p>The robot scoffs, it surprises stella that she isn't more startled by its presence</p><p>“Kissass” he grumbles, his robotic teeth clasped around a cigar.<br/>Stella pretends to ignore the comment, but she also ignores the robot.</p><p>The last man is one wearing an odd green suite, its shoulders puffed up and the undershirt an eggshell white color.</p><p>“I am hermes comrad” he says in a thick jamacian accent, offering out a pen and some papers stella assumes she has to sign.</p><p>She puts her odd slanted signature on it, cringing at its unofficial lookingness amongst the red stamps and yellow watermarked page.</p><p>“Let me show you around the kitchen” the redhead Fry offers as he grabs your hand and leads you up the stairs.</p><p>This small contact with her palm stung a bit, but much less than you would have thought from being stabbed and having a chip implanted into your body.</p><p>--------------</p><p>“What is that robots deal?” she asked, still disgruntled and slightly hurt at his comment.<br/>“Oh, bender? He's just a jackass” fry answers with a large amount of fondness bleeding through his seemingly harsh words.</p><p>She can tell they are close friends, so she doesnt press any further.</p><p>“These are where the loose batteries go..” he says, eagerly giving her a sloppy, but somehow thorough look through of the kitchen.</p><p>“Loose batteries-?” she asks withs a flutter of worry in her throat.</p><p>“Eh it's fine,” Fry assures her, but she decides to move them to a safer place, preferably not in the kitchen, later.</p><p>“So.. why does a package delivery company need a cook?” stella asks, continuing to look around and get herself acquainted with the kitchen. </p><p>“For lunch!” Fry says in a ‘duh’ sort of way. <br/>She doesn’t mind, at least it’s a job. </p><p>————-</p><p>She searches for the professor, hoping that he will have her required answers.</p><p>“Professor?” She asks softly, not wanting to startle the man as he grumbles and tinkers with the nuts and bolts in the tray in front of him. <br/>He doesn’t respond, so she tries again.<br/>“Professor?” she repeats, this time louder. <br/>“O-oh! Yes?” </p><p>You swallow down a bit of embarrassment at the question, <br/>“Is there.. any place that I can.. live?” </p><p>He just blinks in response, his comically thick glasses fogging up the image of his eyes.</p><p>“Eh?” Is all he says after a pause. <br/>so she repeats herself, attempting to make herself more clear. <br/>“Is there a place for me to stay in the meantime? I’m new to.. the future, and I don’t have a home.” </p><p>The professor swallows, still peering at her through his fogged up glasses. </p><p>“No.” Is all he says, causing stella to double back and stumble over her words a bit, as panic was rising up in her. </p><p>She is about to ask wether she can crash there, until fry comes up behind her and clasps his hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“You can stay with me, I have an extra room.” <br/>He says, smiling. <br/>But then he adds a hasty, <br/>“You’ll have to pay part of the rent”</p><p>You accept immediately deciding this is just temporary. </p><p>Just for now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>